


the shape of things to come

by voidpants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, what do you call fluff that's only fluff if you don't know canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpants/pseuds/voidpants
Summary: Andal goes still for a few seconds, and when he rises up on his elbows to look Zavala properly in the face, his dark eyes are mournful. "Oh, my love. I'm so sorry."Zavala raises an eyebrow. "For what, exactly?""My incredible sexual prowess has finally made you take a leave of your senses. I should have known this would happen. I should have been more careful." He reaches out to stroke Zavala's cheek. "Such a tragedy."





	the shape of things to come

It's three in the morning and with his fingers playing in Andal's hair as the other man sprawls on top of him that Zavala makes the suggestion he's been mulling over for the past few weeks.

"I think you should challenge your little friend to the Vanguard Dare."

Andal goes still for a few seconds, and when he rises up on his elbows to look Zavala properly in the face, his dark eyes are mournful. "Oh, my love. I'm so sorry."

Zavala raises an eyebrow. "For what, exactly?"

"My incredible sexual prowess has finally made you take a leave of your senses. I should have known this would happen. I should have been more careful." He reaches out to stroke Zavala's cheek. "Such a tragedy."

The sound of the pillow hitting Andal in the face is immensely satisfying, and more than makes up for the fleeting sense of self reproach at being so childish. (And even if it hadn't, the delighted laugh Andal lets out would have.)

"I'm being serious, you know."

"I'm sure you are. I just can't fathom why, is the thing," Andal replies, crossing his arms over Zavala's chest and resting his chin on them. "You're not shy about not taking Cayde seriously even on the best of days, as evidenced by the fact that I can't recall you ever  _ not  _ referring to him as my 'little friend' - to his  _ face _ , mind you."

"I don't take him seriously, because he doesn't take  _ himself _ seriously. He has potential, but he's content to waste it. Some responsibility might do him good." Zavala sighs, framing Andal's face in his hands. "But that's not the reason why I'm suggesting it," he murmurs, thumbs brushing gently against the skin under Andal's eyes. "I think you should step down as Hunter Vanguard."

Once the words are out, he hears how callous, how dismissive they could sound. Shame creeps into his throat, and he finds he doesn't want to meet Andal's eyes to see what reaction he might have.

"Hey, don't make that face," Andal says, voice soft; fingers firm as he makes Zavala face him. "Tell me what you're thinking, instead. I'm going to assume this isn't you trying to tell me I suck at my job, and/or that you want to divorce me before I've even made an officially honest man out of you." He smiles crookedly, eyes warm. "Am I right?"

"I think you've never been  _ anything  _ but an exemplary member of the Vanguard."

"But divorce is still on the table?" Andal quips.

"Where did you put the pillow? I think your face might need some reacquainting with it." 

Andal laughs as he shimmies up Zavala's body until they're face to face. "I can think of better things to reacquaint my face with, to be honest."

Kissing Andal is as easy as breathing, and in this moment, just as necessary. Hands burying themselves in Andal's hair, he kisses him like he is everything precious and beautiful in this world, like he's the first and only thing worth protecting. "I just want you to be happy," he whispers into Andal's mouth.

"I'm happy with you," Andal replies, simply, honestly, like it's true, and by the Light, it stops his heart sometimes, how much he loves this man.

"I don't want you to trap yourself in this tower for me, Andal. I can see it in your eyes, more every day, how the city wears at you. You should go. And I'll still be here every time you come back."

Andal laughs, wet and breathless. "You're too good for me, do you know that?"

"That's not even remotely true," Zavala says, pressing soft kisses to Andal's face.

Andal rests his head back down on Zavala's chest, presses a kiss right over his heart. "But fine, I'll... I'll go. As long as you promise you won't replace me with someone prettier."

"I can assure you that you, my dear, are irreplaceable."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say. I might even bring you back a moon rock for that."

**Author's Note:**

> love my rarepair pls i need it


End file.
